


Crazy about you

by ChocoNut



Series: Little bites of love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Brienne agrees to go with Renly to a party they'll both be attending, Jaime doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Little bites of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812850
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Crazy about you

When, at last, the two of them were the only ones in the lift, Jaime decided to bring it up, the burden on his chest now unbearable. “Soo,” he drawled, crossing his fingers in his pocket where she couldn’t see them, “I heard Renly is your date for tonight.”

Abandoning her blank stare at the indicator that counted down the floors they were descending, Brienne granted him the privilege of her attention, her smouldering eyes lighting up with the sensual fire that made them all the more appealing. “And I heard you’re going with Cersei.”

“That’s not an answer to my question, wench,” he snapped, his blood pressure mounting to tighten his breathing.

“Was that even a question?” she bounced back, her pitch rising to rival his aggression. “I thought you already knew--”

“Is he more than just company for tonight? Would you go out with him again?”

Whether his inquiry caught her unawares or not, he couldn’t make out, for she didn’t blink too much, didn’t hit him with too severe a reaction. Instead, she calmly pondered his question, then carefully replied, “I might,” cheeks decorated with spots of pink. “If tonight turns out well--”

“Do you still fancy him?” Uncrossing his shaking fingers, he slipped into an imaginary situation in a fancy world where he could strangle the pretty boy and get away with it. “Are you going to--”

“I might--”

“You might--what?”

Her heart-stopping eyes challenged his. “Why so many questions? What’s your problem? You have a girlfriend you’ve always been faithful to, and I’m looking forward to things progressing with Renly--”

“Cersei is _not_ my girlfriend anymore.” Expressing his feelings were always a challenge to him, so this was the closest he could get to the truth without a full-blown _‘I fancy you’_ or an ‘ _I love you’_ that always seemed to lose its way before getting to his lips. “I only asked her to go with me tonight because you settled for Renly, which, I’ve just realised, was a huge mistake.” On an afterthought, for what it was worth, he added, “She and I are just friends. The fire that once burned between us is now a cooling pile of ashes.”

“Oh,” was the only immediate response he got. 

Just _oh?_

Disappointed, he tried to read her eyes. Was it an _oh_ of mere acknowledgement? Or was it an expression of disbelief? Or relief, perhaps? Her deepening blush told him that there was a tiny bit of chance it could be the last.

“I only agreed to go with Renly because I assumed you’d choose Cersei,” she said, voice sweet as honey.

He covered the breadth of the cubicle to close the gap between them. “But you told me some time back that you want to go out with him again.”

“I said--” she paused, licking her lips, as if measuring her words “--I _might_ go out with him.”

“What if I tweaked around the plans a bit and asked you to come with me tonight?” he suggested, taking her hand to quickly seize an opportunity he might not stumble upon again. “Do you still think you _might_ want to go out with the pretty boy after we’re done?” 

He was rewarded with a smile and a shine in her eyes he’d never seen before. “You know nothing about a woman’s heart, Jaime. You--”

To his annoyance, the lift pinged to interrupt her and when the door slid open, they stepped out together, not quite holding hands but their fingers brushing, caressing, kissing. “On second thoughts, I have a better suggestion,” he said, his heart thumping like mad. “Why don’t we ditch the party and spend tonight at my place, Brienne? Just us. No disturbance, no unwanted interruptions.”

Her gaze was soft and shy. “What about Cersei and Renly?”

Jaime shrugged. “We can push them away with some excuse, or better still, tell them the truth and put an end to this once and for all.”

She bit her lip, then asked, “What would the truth be?”

He leaned, nudging his face closer, his lips dancing over hers, craving for contact. “That we’re crazy about each other, wench.” 

The weight on his chest was gone, leaving him with no greater truth than the moment itself. And before she could reply, he did something he’d done a thousand times in his dreams. 

He kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little piece of JB confession.


End file.
